DESCRIPTION (taken directly from the application) The O'Brien Center for Advanced Renal Microscopic Analysis will provide the resources and expertise necessary to apply structural and functional imaging technologies to further the understanding of renal disease processes. This will be accomplished by providing state of the art imaging systems for use in small animals (mice and rats), cultured cells and fixed tissues. These imaging approaches will include a combination of novel technologies developed at Indiana University and technologies purchased from commercial sources. Facilities that will be available to the life scientist on our campus, and NIDDK funded nephrology investigators include: three laser-scanning confocal and two-photon microscopes, a low light level epifluorescence system and facilities for live cell and live animal imaging. To support utilization of these resources a cadre of basic scientists including microscopists, computer scientists, physiologists and cell and molecular biologists have been assembled to assist investigators in their scientific investigations, and in the development of new approaches and software for application to imaging techniques. Additional research activities will include the development of signal processing algorithms to maximize image quality and information content, and the development of quantitative 3-dimensional volume analysis algorithms. The research development and support activities of the imaging facility are expected to provide numerous opportunities to impact the understanding of renal disease processes and therapeutic interventions.